cavestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Rabid Toroko
| health = 500 |attack=Throwing blocks | location = Sand Zone |descr= }} Rabid Toroko, known as Frenzied Toroko in the Aeon Genesis translation and Toroko+ in the end credits (トロ子+ Toroko+), is the enraged version of Toroko fought in Warehouse of the Sand Zone. Physical appearance Rabid Toroko is about twice the size of normal Toroko. She is seen wearing the same green outfit. Her eyes are filled in with red and narrow towards the middle of her face. Light red circles are seen at the outer corner of her eyes. Confrontation After the player sees Quote go into the Warehouse, the Doctor and Misery are having a discussion about the red flowers in the room. They decide to test a flower by telling Balrog to feed it to Toroko, causing her transformation. As Balrog force feeds Toroko, King enters and uses his Blade to hit Balrog, causing him to exit from the ceiling. He checks to see if Toroko is all right, but she is already in the process of taking in the effects from the red flowers. King threatens to kill the Doctor, but is stopped abruptly. It is at this point that Quote appears inside the Warehouse. The Doctor leaves Toroko, Quote and the dying King behind, forcing Quote to fend for himself as Toroko becomes rabid. Battle in the freeware version of Cave Story.]] Attack patterns Rabid Toroko's main attack involves throwing a block towards Quote's position at the time of launch. This block, upon landing, shatters to reveal a Flowercub and remains in the building until it is destroyed. Toroko mostly jumps while thrusting the block towards the ground, but, after taking further damage, may throw the block while standing. The block may also be thrown towards the ceiling if Quote jumps just before launch. In this case, the Flowercub will emerge from the top and fall to the ground. Combat Rabid Toroko is vulnerable to any weapon and can be hit at any time. Her blocks are impenetrable and may prevent the player from inflicting damage on her if she fires them almost horizontally towards Quote. Since she throws blocks at Quote's initial position, the player should move him while she fires to prevent him from getting hit. Contact with Rabid Toroko causes Quote to lose 5 HP, though he is still permitted to pass through her, while slightly bouncing upon taking damage. If he is hit by a block, he loses 10 HP. Flowercubs subtract 1 HP from Quote if he hits them, and he will also bounce, similarly to when he hits Rabid Toroko. If Quote shoots Rabid Toroko with the Missile Launcher, she will become even more enraged, cycling between attacks faster. Post-battle When her health meter has fully depleted, Rabid Toroko reverts to her normal size, collapses on the floor and fades from the scene. The player must speak to King and take his Blade before they can leave the Warehouse. Unlike the most of the previous boss battles, the victory fanfare does not sound when the "Defeated Rabid Toroko..." message appears on screen. Trivia * If King is talked to during the battle, he says "To...Toroko..." * A rare glitch, if defeated just before jumping, Rabid Toroko will, instead of falling, continue the jump, and then, upon touching the floor, will collapse and end the battle. Video Category:Bosses